Skills for accomplishment and fulfillment
'Perfect Skills Accomplishes' In an ever more complex, technology-driven society it is imperative that one has the necessary skills to succeed in life. By skills we are not merely referring to the technical skills of one's profession, such as the ability at this moment to properly operate your browser software on the Internet. We are actually referring to a whole range of skills, from the very specific technical skills required of life and one's work to the subtle, yet critical interpersonal and psychological skills demanded by life. Technical Skills -- 'The most fundamental types of skills one must have to achieve in life are technical skills; including those required of life in general (e.g. cleaning, cooking, grooming, organizing, planning, etc.), as well as the very specific technical skills required of your specific job. As most of us have discovered technical skill building is an on-going, never-ending process. We suggest that you continually upgrade your skills, stay on top of changes and developments, and make continuous education a cornerstone of your life. '''Interpersonal Skills '-- In addition, you will need to know how to convey information, verbally or non-verbally to people you are in contact with. These are your interpersonal skills. To succeed at a high level in life you will need to have writing, speaking, presentation, communication, and management/leadership skills amongst others. '''Psychological Skills -- Perhaps the most important type of skills to succeed in life are psychological skills. The ability to show real concern for others and knowing how to show that concern in interactions with others is a psychological skill. Other psychological skills include the ability to help others develop and grow, the ability to create harmony in difficult situations, the ability to know how to motivate others, the ability to understand another's true motives when interacting with them, and many others. By developing psychological skills, you increase the motivation and energy of those around you, and you increase your chance for success, joy, and happiness in life. Skills Energize ' One thing we have noticed about skills is that just the act of acquiring them can energize you. Whether it be a new skill required of your work or a skill that creates a new perception or realization on your part, you will probably notice a surge of your mental or emotional energy. Just acquiring your skill can motivate you to take action, which can lead levels to new levels of achievement. In the following example the manager of a manufacturing unit narrates below how building up the skill levels of employees energized his workers. (In fact, it had an additional startling effect that relates to energy.) "I am looking after a small unit engaged in the manufacture of General Purpose welding Electrodes. The unit employs 10 workmen. Most of them are from near by village and have a minimum education level that is they can sign their name, read and write very little. The packing operation involves sealing the cartons and boxes by adhesive tapes and strapping the box with nylon tapes. The operations are done manually. I noticed that there is no uniformity in the application of tapes. I talked to the workers, taught them how to apply the tape and strap in a uniform manner, showed them the beauty of their work if done in a perfect manner. Made a template and marked the position and level of tape/strap on the boxes. After sometime, the workers gained experience and skill to do proper packing without the aid of a template. They were very happy to receive compliments from Distributors about the packing. This has energized the whole company so much that even the machinery started yielding more production than the rated capacity as indicated by the machinery supplier! In fact, the machinery yielded double their so-called rated capacity!! The market also has responded in a similar way. Without any publicity or advertising effort the sales ''doubled from the previous level! Also, the bank came forward to extend additional facility to support the growth!" This little story suggest that just the act of acquiring skills can not only release a new level of energy in people (and objects!), but can attrac positve response from life. have in fact witnessed countless examples of how the mere effort to raise skills to a higher level attracts related or even unrelated positive circumstances. For example one man who attempted to raise his skills to a whole new level got a big contract from out of nowhere just as he took up the big effort. Skills not only give one the ability to achieve, but raises energy, and can elicit a positive response from life. '''Unique Skills Our research has shown that the people who often succeed the greatest in their careers are people who have unique skills in a particular area, causing them to stand out among the crowd. Can you think of unique skills that no one else in your circle has (especially technical skills) that gives you an edge in your career. If not, try to come up with some. It might be the difference between mediocrity and blazing success. Raise Skills To Higher Level In that same light also consider if you can take your skills level in a particular area one level higher than you have now. Taking up the effort will bring enormous long term reward. In fact, just taking up the effort may even bring short term reward from an unexpected source: A man tried to improve his professional condition by learning some new higher level skills. He made a determined effort to see it through. Within a few days he was contacted by a major industrial firm in the central valley of California to do a large consulting project. (He hadn't had a consulting project of any substantial order in over half a year, and saw the connection between his effort for improvement with life's great response to the effort.) A Fully Integrated Skill As a skill gets performed over and over, it becomes almost second nature, i.e. a habit. As the skill becomes more integrated into your being it moves from your conscious awareness of performing the act involved in the skill down into a subconscious level where it operates on an almost "automatic pilot" of execution. It is done without any great effort and is done with a sense of calm and joy. -Which critical technical, interpersonal, or psychological skills are you missing? How can you acquire them? Now make a plan to acquire them, and then carry our your plan. -How can you move your technical skills to the next level so that you can achieve at a whole new level in life? Example skills list expressed positively and negatively: Category:Skills Category:Accomplishment Category:Knowledge